User blog:SkullinBones1/Jango Fett vs Mandalore the indomitable
"Here is why you can't exterminate us. We aren't huddled in one place, for me spand the galaxy. We need no lords or leaders, so you can't destroy our command. We can live without technology, so we can fight with out bare hands. We have no species of bloodline, so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We are more then just a people or an army. We are an idea, and you can't kill ideas. But we can certainly kill you." -Mandalore the Destroyer. Jango Fett: the survivor. Mandalore the indomitable: the crusader. Jango Fett 'Born on the planet of concord dawn, Jango Fett was the son of 2 farmers. Around age 10, Jango’s family was killed by the Mandalorian death watch. He would be later saved by members of the Mandalorian super commandos, were he would be taken under the wing of jaster mereel. He would be trained as a prodigy warrior by Jaster and eventually take up the mantle of the leader of the super commandos after Jaster was killed. Being seen as a threat by death, false rumors about the super commandos were sent to the republic, who had a platoon of Jedi dispatched to deal with the commandos.' ' While Jango and his cohorts fought bravely, they were themselves cut down and eliminated, with the exception of Jango. He would be sold into slavery, only to escape a few years later. He would then get a recreation suit of Mandalorian armor and go after the leaders of death watch. He would end up killing these men in single combat and on the whole nearly destroying death watch. Jango would go on to become a bounty hunter, quickly gaining attention from the sith. He would be hired to kill failed Jedi and raving lunatic Kamari vosa. He succeeded in this mission and would later on be hired as the template for the republican clone army. He would served count Dooku/Darth tyrannus faithfully until his death at the beginning of the clone wars. He would end up being killed by Jedi master mace windu on geonosis. Jango would be survived by his Identical clone Boba, who would go on to continue his farthest legacy and become the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Mandalorian Vambrace: Has several functions. Has a fiber cord grappling cable to wrap up enemies. One vambrace has a set of jagged and rough blades, while the other side has a sharp and straight one. One arm has a mini short range flamethrower, and the other one has dart launcher. Dual WESTAR-34 blaster pistols: 60 yards of range. 40 rounds between the two guns. While not notably more powerful than most standard light blasters, it's still able to pierce most lightweight armors, but not being able to go through things like Durasteel very easily. Incredibly fast rate of fire, being a very light weight and quick gun on the draw. Takes a while to overheat, having spouts in the barrels for cooling and being made of a heat resistant metal. Mandalore the indomitable Mandalore the indomitable was a Taung male who lived thousands of years before a new hope. In his time he was known as the best of the Mandalorian hordes, being seen as the last great leader of the Crusader era Mandalorians. While his origins and real name are unknown, we he was skilled and powerful enough to effectively rally the disorganized and disordered Mandalorian clans of the late crusades era and bring them together to form 1 armed unit. In his time he would come into conflict with the sith controlled krath cult. He would come to blows with the Krath leader, the former Jedi Ulic Qel Droma. In the fight Mandalore fight fiercely. While he was defeated, he put up such a good fight that Qel Droma brought him on as his second in command out of respect. Mandalore would then spend the rest of his career fighting alongside Qel Droma and his master Exar Kun. He would fight with them until the end of his days. He would finally meet his end of the dark planet of Onderon. In his final stand, his mech was shot down and he fell into the jungle. Crippled from the fall, Mandalore was ripped to pieces by the local Fauna. Mandalore would be survived by his successor Mandalore the ultimate, who would take up indomitables mask and go to war with the republic in the future. Besker Spear: 6 foot long Metal spear. Made made of Besker, making in lightsaber and blaster bolt resistant. Shaft made of Durasteel and reinforced with Strips of Besker. Able to thrust, but also has a wide enough blade to be used like a slashing and cutting weapon in close combat. Heavy Mandalorian blaster pistol: 100 yards of range. 40 round power pack. Designed to pierce lighter armor like flex metal and armor weave with ease. Heavier armor like Dura-steel and Dura-plast are slightly more resistant, these alloys being able to take anything short of a close range point blank shot. Primitive design made it more prone to overheating. No made to be used constantly, high rates of fire causing the gun to overheat and temporarily loss function. X factors Training: M 90/ J 80. While Jango was a highly skilled and trained warriors and leader, he only started his training in his early teens and died in his late 30s. Mandalore was trained from the time he could walk, by a more intense and brutal culture of mandalorians, and continued this training until he died in what we can assume was his early 40s. Not much to debate here really. Mobility: M 70/ J 90. Mandalore wasn’t slow on foot by any means, he was able to keep up with a master tier level Jedi Knight after all, but he lacked the ability to fly that Jango's jetpack gave him. While both were fast on foot and worn similarly heavy armor, Jango could fly and the indomitable couldn’t. Armor: M 90/ J 60. Mandalore the ultimate would have worn Crusader era armor made from besker steel. Commonly known as Mandalorian iron, besker could deflect all manors of attack from blaster bolts to even the blades of lightsabers. While Jango's Dura-steel mock-up of Mandalorian armor is strong, it’s not up to the same level as Mandalore's suit. Brutality: M 85/ J 90. While Mandalore was a tough bastard who did a good deal of brutal murder in close quarters, he still followed an almost chivalry like code of honor. This limited him to fight more fairly and give enemies at times a chance to get up. Jango never followed the code nearly as closely and was fine with using dirty tactics and cheap shots in combat, as we see in his fight with Tor Vizsla and later in his fight with Montross. Voters information Voting ends of the 12th of december. The battle will take place on the planet of Alderaan, with the 2 meeting each other in a random encounter in the forests of the planet. Battle Location: Alderaan. Mandalore the Indomitable, the last of the crusaders, walked upon the crunching earth of Alderaan. The cold winter snow and frozen earth crunched under his weight. His spear hung over his back and his buckler shield dangled at his hip. He was lumbering up the hills, getting past the large conifers of the lower lands around him while getting close to the peak of the hill. The cold wind blew by him, it kicking up dust and snow onto him. But he wasn’t alone out there in that wilderness. He was being followed by a different man. A bounty hunter warrior, dressed in a suit of imitation Mandalorian armor. Jango Fett, the last of the Super Commandos, was on the hunt. He had taken the bounty for a powerful warrior of a dying race. He looked out ahead of him, using the tracking function on his helmets heads up display. He saw footprints in the snow and frozen mud ahead of him. He knew he was about two hundred yards behind him. Mandalore was now at the peak of the hill, stopping for a moment. He looked back down the hill towards the bottom of the slope. He looked around, eventually finding something which caught his eye. He saw the reflection of the moon light glance back at him. Something metallic near the bottom of the hill was climbing up to him. He then automatically crouched to the ground, taking out a set of macro-binoculars. He put them up to his visor and looked around he saw the shining. He saw a man, dressed in Armor. It was similar to his own, it having a T-visored helm. “A Mandalorian warrior or some sort. Buts he's obviously tracking me. He's more likely a hostile” Mandalore thought to himself. He then placed down his Binoculars, drawing his war pistol and preparing his spear. He then began to shuffle down the hill. He found cover behind a conifer, hiding behind it and waiting for his enemy. Jango follow the footstep trail, following the steps of Mandalore up the hill. He knew he was fairly close by, only being about thirty yards from the peak. He then saw something large swing out from behind a large tree ahead of him. It was dressed in an archaic suit of Mandalorian armor and it carried a pistol. It fired off a bolt of red energy from the pistol, the bolt striking Jango in the shoulder. The Bolt glanced off his pauldron, the strike shocking him greatly. He instinctively quick drew his pistols and opened fire. He let out a 3 shot burst at his enemy, the blast reflecting off of the man. The man ducked behind the tree, hiding from attack. Jango went running off to the side and ducked behind a tree to his left. He hid behind the tree, getting ready to fight. Mandalore prepared his blaster, getting reading to get out of cover and jump to another place of cover. He leapt out, running across the snow to a different tree. Jango Jumped out, popping off a burst of several shots from his pistols. Three of the blasts struck Mandalore head on, all of which glanced off. As he ran, Mandalore let off a single blast, it missing Jango just barely. The two held in semi cover, popping off shots on occasion. But as Mandalore swung around, Jango fired off a shot. The blast struck the barrel of the gun, both knocking it from Mandalore's hands and breaking it. “Damn” Mandalore grunted. He then drew out his spear and picked up his buckler shield. He then prepared to attack, building up his gusto before leaping out from cover. He went running out from cover, melee weapons at the ready. Jango opened fire, burning out his power packs futilely trying to kill Mandalore. “Die traitor” Mandalore shouted as he took a leaping thrust at Jango. Jango lept back, rocketing backwards with his jet pack. He landed twenty feet backwards, aiming up 1 of his pistols. The trigger pulled, but the blaster failed. He then lobbed the spent pistol at Mandalore, it glancing of his mask. He then glanced brought up his arm, shooting out a fiber cord hook at Mandalore. The cord looped around Mandalore's buckler, ripping of from his arm. This didn’t stop his advanced. Jango then brought up his other arm, sending out a torrent of fire. Mandalore powered through the flames, being slowed by the pain and damage. His armor scorched his armor, it being able to block the direct heat. The Besker armored on his arms heated up, hurting his skin. But as he closed, he lobbed his spear at Jango. The Metal weapon flew through the air and struck the bounty hunter. His pierced his breastplate by about an inch, being stopped as it struck his ribs. Jango hit the ground and the flames stopped. Mandalore fell to a knee, dousing the heated armor he was wearing in the snow. Jango pulled the spear from his chest, wincing in pain as he got to his feet. Mandalore was already on the run, lunging at Jango. Jango launched into the air and flew off. But as he rose into the air, Mandalore grabbed his boot straps and held on for dear life. The weight stopped the 2 from flying effectively, causing the pack to fair and burn out. The 2 fell some fifteen feet, hitting the ground like a set of bricks. The two struggled to their feet. Mandalore entered a more tradition pugilist gate, while Jango entered a lower stance, activating the blades on his wrists. The 2 lunged, Jango slashing low at Mandalore's guts with the straight blade with his left arm. Mandalore grabbed his arm, elbowing Jango in the face. As Jango slid back, he swung wildly with his other armor, the jagged blades hooking into Mandalorian pauldron. He then pulled himself forwards, pushing into Mandalore. The 2 struggled, Jango attempting to topple his vastly taller foe. Mandalore hooked his hands around the Straight blade on Jango's arm, ripping it off of his arm. He then grabbed Jango and threw his backwards. The Jagged blades which were stuck into Mandalore's shoulder ripped out, remaining intact in the gauntlet. Jango toppled down the hill, falling about 30 feet away down the slope. Mandalore ran over and picked up his spear. He ran down the slope towards Jango. Leaping into the air with his spear at the ready. Jango saw this, pushing himself to roll over onto his side. He dodged the strike, grabbing his good gauntlet and aimed it at Mandalore's lower calf. He fired off a small dart, it being highly poisonous. The dark landed, catching Mandalore right in his knee. Mandalore felt a wave of toxicity push through his body. He felt as everything went black and cold, as everything then just went black. He hit the ground, dying only a moment afterwards. Jango Got to his feet. He stood up, caughting painfully. He activated the the communicated link on his head up display. “Roz. The warrior is dead. Process over the funds to my account” Jango grunted. He then went over to the body if his foe, straightening it out and taking the mask of his foe. “Respect” he grunted before walking back to his ship, taking the mask as evidence of his victory. Conclusion While Mandalore is a much tougher and much more durable warrior, Jango’s far superior Mobility and greater variety of weaponry ended up giving him a very slight advantage. In the end, Jango had more advanced equipment and lived in an era of more advanced warfare. Category:Blog posts